Eternal Darkness(sequel to Herobrines fall)
by princessfluffyfluff
Summary: (Timmy: Hi Timmy here,Princessfluffyfluff is sick today so I'll be doing the review.) *Wood shatters in the background* HOW DARE YOU LOCK ME IN MY ROOM JUST SO YOU COULD DO THE REVIEW (Timmy: Just read it pleeeease) Every veiw pays for timmys medical bills when im done with him. *Princessfluffyfluff evilly laugh* (Timmy: please)


Hannah's part

Hannah continued laying in her bed where ant had set her. In her vision she was chained. She screamed bloody murder and pulled on her chains. She eventually went slack and gave up. When she looked up again there was a ghostly figure. Then there were two. She gasped and prepared herself for pain. Then they came into focus. It was Hero and ant. Hero walked a little faster. He reached the chains and pulled on them. They easily came off. She fell to the ground. She massaged her ankles and wrists. What are you doing here she asked. Were here to save you antvenom said. But I died she said standing up. Yes we haven't but hero read the book you did and found your notes and we followed the directions ant replied. Well how do we get out hero Hannah asked. We combine our powers to get out of this world hero said. But I'm as weak as antvenom she replied. Antvenom kneeled no you are the holy lord he said. Stand up I'm normal she said denying every word. Fine but you will help Hero said. She walked through the halls behind the two boys. Every step Herobrine took a blood red particle effect was created. Antvenom didn't emit anything. But her herself emitted white. What the nether she said. Antvenom turned and saw the same thing she did. Hero look he said. Herobrine stopped and turned and saw the white particles. He kneeled as well. It is an honor to be in the presence of you Hero said. Will someone tell me what's going on here she said. You are the holy lord for your steps here emit white particles as mine is red you are also in the lords prison he said. Hero let's just...go she said. She couldn't deny it at all. She sighed she was confused and she didn't like it. How is ant here then she asked. He was allowed by me hero said as they reached the end of the hall. I'm so confused she said. It is confusing said ant agreeing with her. I guess it is but ill sum it up hero said. You have unlimited energy are immortal except to other lords but you can die you simply respawn in your castle he said. You have new forces to mess around with and are basically all powerful hero finished. Ok then she said. Well we need you to use one new force herobrine said. What is it she asked. This is made with grass so you can will it to move which I can't hero said as if it was the easiest thing ever said. She thought about waving the grass and it followed her every move and command. She opened her eyes and saw it. They all simply stepped out and joined the true reality. Hannah woke up with ant next to her on the chests. He woke up to. Hero stepped in. You all ok hero asked. (If you don't understand this story line go read

herobrines fall it will make more sense). Yeah ant said. Hannah looked down she was still bleeding. She sighed. She walked to the infirmary. Where is everyone she asked. Waiting for you to return he said. What she said. You're the ruler of the surface world notch used to be but gave up his duties. That's when everyone in minecraft took over it was chaos hero finished. Wow she said grabbing her supplies for healing. She wrapped herself in wool and thought for the wounds to stop bleeding. She took off the wool and threw it away. She stopped and turned to the boys. Excuse me but I need some privacy she said dashing off to her room. She changed quickly into new clothes. Herobrine turned on top of his throne. What are you doing up there she asked looking up at the huge form of him. You need to go take your rightful place he said tossing her a glowing white sword which changed from its huge form to small like a normal sword. She said what does that mean. Antvenom will explain herobrine said turning his head to look ant ant. Ant and Hannah reached the portal. They walked through and Hannah took a deep breath. Thank I guess me that your here she said. Its ok I would come no matter what ant said. I feel so weird doing this I would have thought someone else would take the throne Hannah said. Hannah from my understanding of what herobrine said the throne picks the king and I didn't like notch at all ant reply. She walked to where she remembered herobrine had told her the throne was. She looked up my god she said. There was the throne in its huge holy glow. She walked over to it. Then a huge mass of people emerged. They all cheered she's here she's here are holy lord is here. She turned to antvenom. Herobrine told them all the story. All her friends emerged with her dogs forming tiny circles around them. Even some ran to ant. We adopted them sky said. Awesome she said. Well go on get up there Deadlox said. How she said. Choose the animal to fly up there with that will be are national animal until you fall which I don't see happening for a long time ant said. Thanks she said. She turned into a dragon and gallantly flew up quickly. She sat and grew as big as herobrine had been when he sat on his throne. She took out her sword and laid it across her lap. A crown appeared on her head. She looked out oddly. She looked down at her sword and noticed there was an engravement on it. She read it, it was the prophecy. She hopped off the throne and changed to a dragon and flew down in her normal form. Everyone cheered for their ruler had finally arrived. She reshiethed her sword. Who made this she asked everyone. Her small group of her friends a few of her recruits she had gained and they all said herobrine and us. She looked down at the sword. Well, let us all go to the museum. She said. A parade of people walked behind her. She entered the museum and chooses an empty case. She opened it and set her sword inside. Much better she said. She walked back out. You are all dismissed she said. Everyone jogged off to continue what they were working on. But one little girl remained. Hello she said getting down on her knees. Hi she said. Why are you still here Hannah asked kindly. I have nowhere to go to she said beginning. Hannah held out her arms and the girl hugged her. She whispered are you really our holy lord. Yes and I will find you a family she said. The girl sobbed thank you. So what's your name antvenom asked. Sara she said quietly and nervously. Don't worry Sarah were all friends with her he said pointing at Hannah who was thinking about a family. Yeah Deadlox said. Who all are of you she said. Deadlox pointed everyone out listing their names. That's sky or Adam, Jason or Truemu, that's pewdiepie,then Tobuscus, Stephano,emmarose then Katelyn, I'm Deadlox and this is antvenom Deadlox said. Thank you Sara said. It's a pleasure ant said. She walked to sky and Jason hi she said. Well hello said sky. She walked to pewdiepie and Stephano hi she said. Hi pewdie said getting down on his knees. And who are you stephano said sitting down on the stone sidewalk. I'm Sarah she said. Well nice to meet you I'm Stephano and this is pewdiepie. I know Deadlox told me she said walking emmarose and Katelyn. Hi she said hi said Katelyn. Hannah walked over to Sara. She called the others to her. What Sara said. I figured out the perfect family for you she said. Really who she said jumping up and down. Us she said gesturing to everyone. Thank you she said jumping onto to Hannah's back when she turned. She hooked her legs around Hannah's arm. She hissed at antvenom cruelly. Antvenom glared at her then turned to Deadlox. Did she just hiss at you he half whispered. I think so ant replied. They turned around together and walked away. Hannah walked to where notchs old room was. She tore down his stuff and threw it away Sara right behind her the whole time. That was the case until she reached the picture of the war. Tears welled up in her eyes. Notch she whispered. What's wrong asked Sara. N-n-nothing Hannah sputtered slipping the picture in her pocket. Sara scowled at her. Hannah finished and set her stuff up. Why don't you go hang out with Deadlox and ant they'll show you around Hannah said. Ok said Sara. She trotted off quickly.

Sara's part

She reached ant and Deadlox who were arm wrestling. You're going down grumbled Deadlox. No you are ant said. Eventually ant pushed his hand down. They only then noticed Sara. Hi what are you doing here ant said kindly. I don't like either of you but Hannah said you would show me around Sara replied with a scowl. Why don't you like us ant asked. It's my business Sara said. When they leaded her around showing where everything was. She scowled the whole way. What would you like to do ant asked. I don't know. How about we go talk to sky Deadlox said. Ok she said cheering up a bit. When they entered sky's house he greeted them with welcome to my butter kingdom. Its gold Sara said. No its butter here sky said with a smirk. Gold she said. Butter sky hissed. Gold Sara said. Butter he said with a deep growl. Its gold and your stupid Sara said running a little ways away. Butters not stupid sky yelled slamming the door behind him. Ant turned I got this he said. Ok Deadlox said. Sara go apologize right now he said calmly. No he's stupid and it may be contagious she said. Fine but we are going home he said. I don't want to said Sara hugging a tree. Come on he said unhooking her from the tree and grabbed her wrist. Deadlox joined them. We're taking her to Hannah or I will get herobrine to send her to the end ant said evilly. Sabrina screamed loudly when they reached the castle. Hannah came down the stairs quickly. He's hurting my wrist she said pointing to antvenom. Hannah grabbed her wrist as antvenom sighed. She looked there were only white tiny pressure points from his fingers digging in. Hannah dragged her up the stairs with a sentence of your grounded and stay away from everyone until I allow you. She shut Sara in and locked the door. She then walked down the stairs.

Hannah's part

Are you ok guys Hannah asked. I guess if you say this is ok said Deadlox holding his arm. What did she do Hannah asked. She shoved me into a cactus he said letting go of his arm and pulling on the spines again. Hannah walked over ooh those are deep Hannah said. She walked him up to her room where Sara was. Sit down until we leave Hannah said glaring at her. She held a potion and lightly poured it on the thorns. That will numb it she said. She then began to pull the thorns one by one. Deadlox still winced. I'm sorry she said hugging him. Sara held a knife and made the motion of slitting her throat then pointed at Hannah's drawing of her antvenom and Deadlox. He flipped her off. She gasped. Deadlox smirked than let go. He drug Hannah downstairs. What'd she do Hannah asked. She told me she was going to kill me you and ant. One second she said. She grabbed Sara come on were going to meet a good friend of mine she said. She entered the nether with her. She tromped to herobrines palace. So we meet again Sara he hissed. I guess she hissed back. Please send her to notch she said. Gladly herobrine said snapping his fingers. She screamed and then teleported to notch. Oh thank god she said. So how's the holy lord business going he asked. I'm sort of likeing it but I can't see you all the time she said. Aww thanks he said hugging her. Its fine she said hugging him back. Well now that were alone she said. Yes said hero. She kissed him and he relaxed. I love you; im sorry but I think I'm going with ant she said. I know I could tell every time I went to check on you ;you were all ways mumbling ant must see ant he said. Oh I'm sorry she said blushing. Its ok said herobrine. Thanks but I need you to come with me Hannah said. Ok hero said. He followed her to the over world. Everyone scattered running in fear. She called all the people to her. They stood in horror at herobrine. Its ok he's fine I'm friends with him. Everyone relaxed. Don't worry he's just a warlord ant said resting his hand on hero's shoulder. I'm not going to hurt any of you notch put the wrong idea in your head notch is now the dark lord he will eventually escape his prison though hero said. They all gasped and whispered amongst each other notch notch the dark lord. It is true sadly I'm his closest friend and new him the best and he tried to kill me she said. The audience gasped. The rest of her small group of friends joined her. These are my courtsmen she said gesturing at everyone except ant. Why not me ant whispered to her. I'll tell you later she replied. She turned now you are all dismissed so do not be alarmed we are friends with the war lord she said. She turned and walked down the stairs to the castle. That night antvenom had asked Hannah to a dinner she had agreed instantly. He stood nervously outside her door. He was wondering whether to bail on his idea or to go through with it. He finally decided to go ahead. He held the tiny box in his hand there was a ring inside he slipped it into his pocket. He took a deep breath then knocked on her door. Deadlox had already agreed that ant should propose for she obviously liked him best. Ready to go he asked. Yes she said throwing on her hoodie. Herobrine had cleared a small area in the nether for them. They sat down and antvenom started pulling out sandwiches and other picnicking stuff and sat them down on a sheet. Hannah sighed and looked out into the lava lake pouring all over the place. What ant asked nervously thumbing the box. I miss the old days of you guys stumbling over each other to get to me and spending all our time down here she laughed. Yeah me to somewhat he said. Well let's eat then she said. She selected her sandwich and munched it down quickly while ant nibbled nervously on his. What's wrong ant you normally done before me she said. N-n-nothing he stuttered eating his sandwich in two bites. Ok whatever you say she said crossing her legs. After they had finished they packed up. But antvenom quickly said wait one second. She stopped and turned. He got down on one knee. He gulped then said strongly will you marry me. She gasped and he waited for her to say no I love hero or Deadlox more. She stopped and said yes I will marry you ant I love you and always have she said. They kissed and she hugged him crying tears of joy. When they entered the over world antvenom and Hannah walked hand in hand and were shy. Then they gathered her group of friends. What they all said. She said yes said antvenom. Everyone cheered. There's only one problem sky said. What's that said Hannah. There's no well marrige person sky said. Really said herobrine. Really said sky hero pulled out a book really he said. Hero you're a savior ant said. I try my best said hero haughtily. Hannah shoved him. Well in a few days the marriage will be held Hannah said. Yes said antvenom. Everyone went to bed and they were anxious for the wedding and a king of the over world. The next day everyone woke up to breakfast being made. When they came down to the kitchen Hannah and ant were making breakfast for everyone. They set the plates down then said breakfast is served. Everyone sat down and dug in. Well ant we need to go tell the town. She once again called everyone in the afternoon. They all scrambled over quickly. They all bowed to Hannah. Towns folk we have a new lord she said. What everyone said. Antvenom proposed and I said yes she said. Aww everyone said happily. So we have a king and queen ant finished. You are now free until Friday which is our wedding unless you don't want to be there she said. Everyone mingled to what they were doing until a little girl ran up. Excuse me she said. Yes Hannah said kindly. I made this for you she said handing it to her then running away. It was a simple drawing of her and antvenom holding hands running through town. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Look at this she said with a huge smile. That's really good he said. He walked to the little girl. Hey he said. Hi she said. That's a great drawing you did he said. Thank you my king she said. Don't worry no one has to say that just address us as Hannah and antvenom he said. Ok the girl said running off to play with her friends. He sighed and left to go find Hannah in the castle. That night they held a celebration for Hannah and antvenom in the streets. Everyone was happy including the towns folk except one young boy who looked about ten. Hannah walked over to him. What's wrong she asked. I don't have any friends and I'm lonely he said. Well come one you can come play with me and antvenom. Ok he said standing up. They all danced and had a fun time including the boy. When it ended everyone once again went to bed. The next day was the wedding. When Hannah awoke she realised it was 12:30 in the afternoon. Oh no Hannah said jumping out of bed. She ran down the stairs after she got dressed but tripped down them. Ow she said as she hit the bottom. Are you ok ant asked. Yeah I need to do my morning duties she said jumping up. Don't worry I already did them ant said. Oh thanks I forgot you're my king she said. Its ok I'm not quite used to the idea myself he said. Well go find a dress he said handing her some gold/butter. Ok but I'm taking Katelyn and emma rose she said. Ok ill handle the duties antvenom said. Thanks she said. No problem ant said shooing her in the direction of Katelyn and emmarose. When they arrived at the store Hannah walked inside. Everyone gasped and stared. Then bowed. Get up and stop doing that treat me as normal Hannah said. Ok everyone said then ignored her. They walked to the white dress section. Wow there all so pretty emmarose said. Yeah said Katelyn. Hannah nodded her head. Hannah tried on many dresses but then finally chose a dress. It was like a plain dress but had a rose belt around the waist. She tried it on and it fit perfectly. They all liked it. She payed for it then went back home her friends close behind. When she entered the castle she showed everyone except ant her dress they all agreed it was perfect. When the wedding came Hannah changed and put up her hair then walked down the red carpet. The wedding zoomed by. The party came afterwards in front of another throne that had appeared. They both flew up hand in hand and sat they grew again and they hugged. Then they hopped off that night ant and Hannah slept together in a warm embrace. When Hannah awoke ant was still asleep. She gently got out of bed careful not to wake him. She walked down and quickly did her morning duties. She then jogged of to the store. She opened the door and the clerk asked may I help you. Yes you Hannah said. What do you need the clerk asked. Do you happen to have any bacon she asked. Yes we do the clerk said he grabbed some. Hannah payed and quickly walked back. She began to make breakfast then finished. She ate herself then called everyone else. They all stumbled down the stairs half asleep. Breakfast is ready she said cheerfully. Ok said ant kissing her on the cheek then walking to the table. Everyone ate their fill then stumbled up to get dressed. When they returned Hannah was sitting in the garden reading a book. When ant came out he leaned his head on her shoulder. What are you reading he asked. History she replied flipping the page. What the heck is this language he asked. Its ancient minecraftian hero gave it to me she replied. Oh that explains it he said getting up and going inside. After a while Hannah put her book away and decided to do something a little bold. She hand wrote posters that said story time for the kids tomorrow at noon. She with the help of her friends put them everywhere in town. It was late evening by the time they got back. Hannah and Deadlox cooked up a quick dinner. Everyone ate eagerly then tromped upstairs. Hannah stayed in the library a little later. She read a few children's books and selected a few then went to sleep with ant. When she woke up the next day antvenom was dressed and had already made breakfast. He held a plate and handed it to her. She smiled thanks she said. Your welcome he said dashing off to patrol with Deadlox. Hannah wondered around and waited for noon. When it finally came she went and sat in the park. There was a huge group of kids waiting for her the adults mingled around. She sat on a bench and read aloud loudly. They all seemed to enjoy it. How about I do this again sometime she asked the young children. They all said yes. Ok ill have posters up again sometime she said. All the children dashed off to either play or go find their parents. She then walked off to the castle where something horrible awaited her. When she entered Deadlox grabbed her hand come on he said dragging her to the infirmary. Hannah entered she was the only healer who could do it correctly. It was ant he had wounds all over him and there were arrows poking out of him. It made him look like a porcupine. What the nether happened she asked. He walked around the corner and someone ambushed him I think it was Taylor. Him ambushing himself she said raising her eyebrow in a confused expression. No Taylor the pvper Deadlox said. Oh her yeah I can see that. She healed ant as best she could then stopped and whispered whoever did this will get a sever but kicking to him. He smiled weakly. She left Deadlox to tend to him she had her diamond sword and walked through town with a fierce expression. Everyone knew what happened and simply parted but not in fear. She stopped there was a little boy in front of her. Please save us from her he said. I will don't worry she said ruffling his hair as she walked by. When she reached the castle walls she stepped out. She did exactly what antvenom had done. She saw a blur and automatically drove her sword through it. The figure fell to the ground with a moan. Hannah picked up the blond haired woman. She dragged her through the streets. The figure moaned in pain. Hannah tossed her in the dungeon. You have tortured this town enough Hannah hissed. I'm sorry Taylor said. Stop it...wait Hannah said. The figure brushed the hair out of her eyes. Taylor she asked. What Hannah she asked. You son of a Hannah stated but was interrupted by Deadlox shouting Hannah we need your help. Hannah held up her figure to say give me a minute. Hannah jogged up. What's wrong she asked. Sky and hero again he said. Uggh great Hannah said. She entered the park to find hero and sky wrestling while Jason tried his best to get them to stop it. Hannah walked over and grabbed each of their arms. She through them over her head to where they hit the ground face first. She grabbed hero with the help of Deadlox and Truemu easily kept a hold of sky. What happened Hannah asked. He questioned my honor hero said. Sky what did you say Truemu said rolling his eyes. I only said for a warlord you sure don't fight much sky said looking at deadlocks for support. Hannah and deadlox let go of hero at the exact same time. He attacked sky then truemu let go. Let them have their fun they'll come crying to me when they've broken something Hannah said. She waited about an hour until she heard sky crying like a little baby. Hero was covered in blood as was sky but sky's arm was twisted at a bad angle. There was a tree their genius hero said to sky. I had blood in my eyes I thought it was you sky whimpered back. Hannah took sky and slowly twisted his arm back. She made a brace and said it'll be better in a few weeks. What aren't you going to heal me sky asked. No not this time you need to learn to shut up Hannah said. Hero had cleaned himself up and looked next to fine. Ok your good Hannah said. He dusted off his shirt. Yeah I guess he said. What's wrong Hannah asked. I haven't been chased in a while he said. Isn't that a good thing Hannah asked. Somewhat it's just I haven't been fully scared lately hero said. Ok Hannah said. She called every one of her friends aside from sky and ant. They were all gathered when she held a blue scarf. Everyone stared at her. We are going to play chase whoever gets this scarf gets to choose what dinner is served she said. She tied it around hero's waist. She gave him a head start. Then yelled go. Everyone took off after him hero ran screaming like a little girl. She then took out the blue scarf my pick she said. She walked up to ant's room in the infirmary. He looked a little better not so -pale but he still wasn't better. She hugged him I'm sorry she said. Its ok he said. She remembered Taylor in the dungeon. Well ant we are having a hanging tomorrow at dawn she said. Who ant asked. Taylor the pvper. Hannah slept in a chair at ant's side. When she went out hero was asleep in front of the door everyone else piled on top of each other a good ways behind. She laughed. She then walked to the dungeon and hand cuffed Taylor. She then woke hero. What he asked still lying on the ground. I need help with her she said pointing at Taylor. Hero grabbed her by the collar. Where are we going he asked. The noose in the center of town Hannah said. Hero got a bloodthirsty grin and evilly laughed. Taylors eyes widened in fear. You don't mess with antvenom without having to dealing with me as well she said. With hero's help she got Taylor in the noose and ready for the hanging. People began to gather. When everyone was there she announced loudly here is the terror of the town. She hung her and Taylor's neck snapped. She lifted her back up blessed her then buried her. The town was not scared at all they understood completely. Hero smiled happily as he watched. In that case everyone was nervous. Don't worry he just hasn't seen death in a long time aside from mine of course. The town growled at him. How many times do I have to tell you people notch killed me Hannah said. The town stopped and began to mingle around. She went and awoke the others and at the end of breakfast they all broke loose after hero. He again screamed like a little girl. Hannah still had the scarf in her pocket. Hannah walked to her room she now hared with antvenom. She read her book and was surprised when sky wandered in. Wow you to agree happily he said looking around at how their sides merged together. I guess Hannah said back. You know he's always liked you even before you met him sky said looking innocent. Hannah looked at him really she asked. Yes said sky dashing off quickly. Hannah blushed and stared outside happily. She soon went down to the infirmary to check on him. When she got there he was sitting up and rolling his shoulders and popping his wrists. Hannah surprised him. She laughed. They kissed. I love you ant said. Me to Hannah said. It was soon dark and the rest of her friends joined. Emma rose was being dragged around by hero. Get her off he said. Hannah then revealed the blue scarf it's my pick she said. She then handed it to ant and now it's his she finished. Ant looked at it confused. Your pick for what we have for dinner Deadlox said. Umm here ant said handing it to emmarose and dashing off he didn't want any pressure. Steak she yelled and everyone else yelled yeah. They took off to make it. Hannah sighed as ant paced trying to regain his balance after being down and not walking for a while. Are you ok Hannah asked after he had fallen three times. Yeah just trying to regain my balance ant said falling again. Try sitting down and stretching your legs out first she said getting up to go get a glass of water. When she returned after chatting with everyone ant was walking normally again. He then tripped over his own foot and face planted into the ground. Hannah laughed and asked him if he was ok. Yes but I'm humiliated rip my self-esteem he laughed. Then they walked down to join everyone for dinner. Oh so you didn't kill him Deadlox joked. Don't make me she continued playing along by grabbing a knife. Antvenom fake screamed. Everyone laughed then they sat down to eat. Hannah and ant fell asleep soon after. When ant woke Hannah laid next to him blankly staring at the roof. Hannah he whispered. Yeah she replied groggily still deep in thought. What are you thinking about he asked. Hero doesn't seem happy without the nether around him she said rolling out of the bed. You've got a point ant said getting up. When they found hero he was on the roof of the castle where only Hannah could get as well Hannah had carried ant up. Hero continued staring at a piece of netherack that he was dancing in between his fingers. He sighed and tossed it in the air. Hero ant said. What the nether he said falling of the roof only caught by his shirt collar. He crawled back up. He sighed sorry just needed some you know time to think hero said looking at the ground. He sniffled and walked off lightly shoving ant out of the way. Hero wait Hannah said. What hero asked sadly. If you want you can return to the nether and take whoever wants to go with she said kindly. Really hero asked looking hopeful. Yes Hannah said smiling. Thanks hero said hugging her. He let go then his eyes widened sorry ant he said. Its fine ant said laughing. Ok well I'll take sky emmarose and Katelyn they seemed to enjoy their he said. Oh take Jason to we don't want sky constantly complaining she said. Ok your right I'm learning to heal so we should be good he said hopping of the building. He landed and a mini earthquake shook the castle. Hannah sighed. Their goes one of our best generals ant said laughing. Yeah Hannah said watching as he ran off with sky Jason emmarose and Katelyn. She then returned to her daily routine. She then walked out into the town. She greeted everyone happily and listened to even the smallest kid. Everyone liked her except for notch and that whole group of course. She smiled and continued walking through until he saw a small boy all along pocking a stick at the ground. He threw the stick accidently in her direction. She caught it. Hi she said. Hi he said standing up she then noticed he was lagging into the ground. He had sunglasses a black shirt and blue jeans. Hi he replied. Do you need some help she asked watching him lag. Yeah I could use it since Steve is too busy laughing. She turned to see Steve sprawled out panting from laughing so hard. Hannah helped him up and he went over and threw Steve in the lag spike. Hey let me out Steve yelled. He looked at Hannah and she pulled him out. Come on you can come to the castle with me she said. Aviator popped his collar and winked at her. She's married retard Steve said. Darn it aviator said. To whom by the way Steve asked. You'll see she said. When they finally reached the castle she called everyone's name. Who the nether is Stephano Steve asked. He's a golden mobile statue she said. He sounds stupid Steve said. Then Stephano had snuck up behind him. He put Steve's neck between his sword arms and neck. What did you just say unibrow Stephano asked. Pewdiepie came out. Stephano stop it pewdiepie shrieked. Make one more noise and I'll get Mr. Chair and his cousins Stephano said to Steve. Who are they Steve asked. You don't want to know Hannah said. Then all that was said came from pewdiepie saying chair mode activate. Shut up pewdie Stephano said. Chair mode activate he shrieked. Bro Hannah yelled. The monster came in the house. Antvenom jumped he had forgotten about Hannah's little pet. It bowed in respect. Please keep an eye on them and break up any fights then ill feed you ok she said. It nodded yes. Wait when I was gone one of you fed him right. Everyone gulped. Aviator and Steve had already cowered. I'll be right back she said. When she returned she had a pig carcass and a cow carcass. Come here bro she said. He wandered over happily. She handed him each of the carcasses. She then glared at everyone. They wandered off. Then aviator noticed Deadlox and antvenom hanging out. Hey hey guys Steve said. Deadlox and ant turned. Aviator ;and Steve I think it is ant said. Yes Steve said. Whatever ant said walking off. So how have you been Deadlox said. Good Steve replied. He looked at aviator who was still staring where ant had just left. What's wrong Deadlox asked. What's he mad about aviator asked as he turned again to Steve and Deadlox. He's a little annoyed because he can't spend time with Hannah for a few hours ever Deadlox replied with a sympathetic tone. Yeah with her being married and all aviator said. She hasn't told you Deadlox said surprised. What Steve asked. She and ant are married Deadlox said. Really Steve said. Yes Deadlox replied. That lucky duck aviator said. I agree but it was obvious that she liked him best deadlox said. Well I didn't get the memo Steve replied. Deadlox looked at Steve. Steve he said kindly but had an angry expression. Yeah Steve said looking at his shoes sole for any faults. You need to shut up if you're going to survive this Mario castle deadlox said wandering off to go talk to Hannah. Now shut up aviator said leaving Steve to go apologize to deadlox. Steve shrugged his shoulders

(I'm done with writing parts scenes are just going to change)

Wow grouchy Steve said. Steve you need to shut up you just ticked off deadlox he can have sky army dead army bro army audience and their wolves chasing you down in a heartbeat aviator said. That's a lot of people Steve said. Yeah so shut up aviator said leaving to go apologize to deadlox. Steve shrugged his shoulders leaving to go find gourtume and whitey(yes I know there played by the same guy). When he entered the woods he couldn't here anything. Then he heard Steve Steve Steve from whitey. He turned whitey he said. Hi Steve whitey said. Where's gourtume and Vince Steve asked. I don't know they left when I was sleeping but I found Jeff whitey said happily. Really where is he Steve asked. I don't know now he pushed me off a cliff. Steve face palmed running off leaving aviator not caring about him at all. Soon after Steve and all his friends except Jeff and whitey fell of a ledge. Whitey cried for Steve. That was until Jeff offered to carry him to the castle to see if they could stay there for a while. Yes whitey answered hopping on Jeff's shoulders. (If you don't know who whitey is watch wild adventures by mlghwnt). They soon arrived and whitey slid off Jeff. He turned you really want me to go first whitey asked. Yes said Jeff nodding his head with a smirk. Ok whitey said skipping up. He knocked helloooooooooooooo whitey yelled. Hannah opened the door. Hello she said sweetly. Umm can me and my friend come in whitey asked. Sure go get your friend we will be ready by then Hannah said with a smile. She turned around and rolled her eyes. She called everyone downstairs. Everyone arrived. Whitey knocked. Hello nice lady whitey said outside the door. Hannah sighed and pewdiepie snickered. Stephano smacked him in the back of the head with the but of his sword. Hannah opened the door to Jeff strangling whitey. Hannah started laughing. Jeff turned and blushed. Whitey fell to the ground. Whitey I told you to shut up Jeff said. Then he noticed aviator. Aviator Jeff yelled. Jeff aviator yelled. Whitey whitey yelled. Stephano face palmed which made a loud clank. Hannah snickered as did ant. Jeff then noticed Hannah was the leader it seemed. Jeff tilted his head then said are you the holy lord. Yes I am Hannah said proudly but not bragging. You're a nice lady holy cord whitey said. Ant stepped in he could tell she was getting annoyed by her rubbing her sword. Its holy lord ant said with empathis on the l. Oh sorry nice lady whitey said. The name is Hannah this is stephano pewdiepie antvenom or ant deadlox and tobuscus Hannah said pointing out everyone. Whitey bowed to Hannah. Get up I don't like to be treated like royalty I put my pants on one leg at a time like everyone else Hannah said. Everyone is dismissed aviator show them around if you need help ask anyone but me Hannah said turning around. Aviator face palmed. What's inside your head aviator whitey asked. Nothing but you just made the holy lord mad she could have dead army sky army herobrines army and everyone else on your tail aviator said. H-h-h-herobrines army Jeff stuttered. Yes she basically best friends with him aviator. From what deadlox has told me they were dating for a while then antvenom proposed to her and she agreed aviator said. Soon after Hannah dashed out into the streets. She jogged to the nether portal to meet hero. She came to the mansion and trotted inside. She was horrified. The house was burnt badly water was pouring everywhere and in the corner sky Jason emmarose and Katelyn surrounded something. Hannah walked over. She looked over them and tears dripped down her cheeks. Hero was lying on the ground his eyes closed. There was fresh blood trickling from his mouth forming a small puddle. His body was charred like a burnt hamburger. Sky turned. Hannah you have to help him he was killed sky said. Who killed him I will avenged him she hissed. N-n-notch Jason stuttered his eyes wide with fear. Notch Hannah hissed. Yes he did indeed kill him sniffed emmarose. Ok where did he head afterwards Hannah asked. He disappeared but mumbled something about you not being here before he killed hero sky answered. Hannah stepped next to hero. She bent down and wiped away the blood on his face. She mumbled some gibberish then touched his face. The blood stopped. She tore her jeans and wiped his mouth. She checked the veins then examined the rest of him. She rolled him over to expose a giant gash that ran from his neck to his thighs. Oh hero what have you done to save everyone Hannah sobbed. She set the body up in a sitting position and hugged him. She mumbled something and she turned pale. Herobrine began to breath. She picked him up. Everyone we need to leave its unsafe now that the nether king is half dead she said. She carried him to the portal and stepped through. He still couldn't do anything but he was slightly alive still. She threw open the door and screamed everyone's name. They came running they had only heard that scream once before and it was when notch killed hero and ant. We need to secure everything and everyone needs to be here it is unsafe notch has struck and we have 2 more lords hero has fallen I will try to save him Hannah sobbed. She set him onto a table as everyone was corralled into the castle every daughter son anyone who was living and breathing. All the monsters formed an almost unbreakable wall. Pvpers surrounded every door and window. Hannah was still crying as hero opened his eyes. He whispered Hannah what am ii doing here I was almost dead where's notch. Shh hero your safe here Hannah said hugging him. Ant joined her. Deadlox snuck up behind hero and friendly hugged him. Ant did as well. Everyone celebrated 3 lords versus one their wasn't failure in sight right. Hannah hugged ant and sobbed sadly to see hero so weak and helpless when she couldn't help. The warlord was weak she and ant split the power so they couldn't stop notch on their own. Hero pulled an old book out of his pocket. Hannah ant there is only one hope I won't be strong enough to help. He passed out and dropped the book on the floor. Deadlox watch him and keep him alive if possible keep the group together if I trust anyone its hero and ant your coming with me Hannah said. She flipped the first page which was soaked in hero's blood. She read what she could between the red splotches. We must find the fourth and fifth lord Hannah said. She and ant left slowly afterwards as Hannah read the instructions on how to get them on their side. Ok ant we need to head to the end portal Hannah said. Ok I know where to go ant said dashing towards an outskirt. When they arrived Hannah looked left there was a cave. Perfect we need to head into their then I'll do the rest Hannah said. They headed into the cave until the dead end. Hannah dug a few blocks down then a room opened up letting in a bright light. Hello the holy lords are here Hannah yelled. Two figures appeared behind them grabbing each of them. Ok then two voices said in complete unison. Hannah turned. Justin and Colton Hannah said. Hannah I didn't know you were the holy lord Colton and Justin said in unison. Wait who's this Justin said pointing at antvenom. Oh that's my husband antvenom Hannah said kissing him. Ok holy lords what do you need from us Colton asked. We need some lords to defeat notch Hannah said. What about herobrine he could easily defeat him Justin said. Ha ha about that notch sort of half killed him he's too weak to fight and notch is coming for me and ant notch likes me Hannah said. Antvenom growled deep in his throat. He's not going to hurt us right Justin said cowering behind Colton. No and I can speak you know ant said. Oh my god it talks Colton laughed. Well now that we know who these lords are we don't need to be friends with them because I already am Hannah said. Ok where's this castle Colton asked. Follow us Hannah said. They dashed off to the castle only to be met by deadlox franticly waving his arms trying to speak. Hannah thought unmute deadlox. He took a deep breath. Hannah notch took hero deadlox yelled. What where Hannah yelled. I don't know I turned for a second and when I turned there was a note but I can't read it only a lord can deadlox said. Hannah took the note from deadlox and read it. Deadlox we need to get an army as big as we can hero has been kidnapped in his weak state Hannah said. Justin and Colton looked at the small army. We can handle this Colton said. He concentrated and dead figures like Taylor appeared and bowed to Justin and Colton. Say hi to the lords of the dead Justin and Colton said. Hannah gasped that's why my pet dog survived the lava Hannah said. Yes that is why Justin said. Well we have a monster of our own Hannah said. Bro she yelled. The monster walked to her side. Meet the bro Hannah said patting his back. Colton and Justin stared in horror. Don't worry he's friendly said Hannah. The bro stuck out his clawed hand to shake. Bro she said. It turned to her. I'm going to rename you shredder it suits you better Hannah said. Shredder clapped happily. She then took off her necklace. She pinned it onto the bro and it coughed. Finally I can talk shredder said. Hannah patted him on the back yes you can she said happily. I thank you so much for saving me from pewdie and stephano they were very cruel shredder said. Its ok I could see you were scared Hannah said. Ant smiled. Thank you ant for protecting my master from notch shredder said to ant. My pleasure ant said. Now can I please talk to pewdiepie and stephano shredder said. Sure as long as you won't eat them Hannah said. I won't you know I like them they played hide and seek with me in amnesia shredder said. Ok pewdiepie stephano Hannah yelled. They soon arrived. Yes Hannah stephano said. Apologize to shredder now she said pointing to shredder. I'm sorry shredder pewdiepie said. Shredder looked up thank you my saviors for saving me from notch even though you were cruel you weren't as bad as notch shredder said hugging them both. Pewdiepie blushed and stephano hugged back awkwardly. They all let go as Hannah sighed awwwww. Shredder smiled happily as far as Hannah could tell in his deformed face. They all gathered their army's and made a formation. Hannah ant Justin and Colton grew to the sizes they were on their thrones. Notch Hannah yelled. It echoed across the mountains hills and rivers until a loud rattled could be heard. Fire truck Hannah said. What pewdiepie asked. Never mind Hannah said. She used her power to make sky Katelyn deadlox pewdiepie stephano shredder emmarose Jason tobuscus and the rest of her generals into smaller giants. Everyone stood in formation. Hannah smirked as she watched notchs giant form emerge over the mountains. But she then realised he was riding a giant ender dragon. Fire truck Hannah hissed. Ant looked at her. Hannah turn into a dragon and ill ride you you take the ender dragon the rest of us will handle notch and the rest somehow ant said. She transformed into her dragon form and roared. Ant hopped on awkwardly not knowing how his plan would work. Hannah's eyes burned with fire as she saw hero being tortured by Sara. She whispered to ant keep Sara captive I'll be her murderer. Ok ant said he sent messages to the army of theirs. They all nodded their heads. Hannah roared and the ender dragon growled. Hannah and ant rod into battle along with their army below. Ant jumped off her and took out notch body slamming him into the ground. The two giants tousled. Justin and Colton started growing giant skeletons creepers any dead monsters. Hannah and the ender dragon fought. That was until Hannah pinned it. The ender dragon cried one tear that was all Hannah needed. Ender dragon I want to save you stay with us and you will be spared Hannah said. It nodded and they shook hands. The dragon hopped up and began spawning enderman. Soon notchs army was gone all except for Sara who was surrounded. Sara cried when Hannah emerged from the ground. But I'm just a little girl Sara cried. Ha ha ha and I'm supposed to believe that Hannah sneered. I am not who you believe Sara hissed as she morphed into a giant phoenix. Hannah turned to a huge lava dragon lava slowly dripped from her maw. Her talons were molten iron. She roared like a giant explosion. Hannah shoved Sara to the ground. Everyone attacked Sara who roared. She looked at giant notch who was tied up. Help she yelled. Never notch laughed. She watched in horror as notch threw his sword into her heart. Hannah turned. Hero had grown behind him. He stabbed notch threw the heart and twisted. Notch froze then fell to his knees. Notch then disappeared. Fire truck he's still alive in the end Hannah said. Soon after everyone was busy cleaning up and Justin and Colton's army disappeared when they finished. It's been a pleasure Colton said. Hannah hugged him would you like to stay with us Hannah asked. Yes Colton and Justin said. Great we have more lords to help Hannah announced. Soon after everyone headed on back to the castle or their houses and continued their daily routines. But Hannah and ant stood happily on top of the castle with hero Justin and Colton. They all watched the sunset then Hannah helped hero down the stairs to his room. They all went to their rooms.


End file.
